Mirada
by Ap423
Summary: "El viento movía sus cabellos, haciendo que éstos acariciaran dulcemente su cara mientras disfrutábamos tomados de las manos de aquel momento tan mágico. Aun así vi su mirada, esa que me había dirigido cuando me preocupé por ella después de su desmayo ese día. La había visto ya en otras ocasiones y me había llevado a pensar que me habían descubierto."


¡Hola! Pues bueno, esta es la primer historia dentro del portal y dentro del fandom de SCC. La verdad es que llevo más de un par de años leyendo cuanta historia puedo sobre SxS y la serie en general. Sigo a muchos de ustedes y sus increíbles historias y la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir mi propia historia, pero no me atrevía porque sentía que no tenía el talento necesario.

En fin, después de tanto pensar, los últimos capítulos del manga y anime me han inspirado tanto que en pleno horario laboral me he animado a no trabajar toda la tarde y escribir esta historia.

Contiene SPOILERS de Clear Card Arc, así que si no has visto el último capítulo del manga y no quieres arruinar la sorpresa, espera para leer mi fanfic.

Es una mezcla del manga y el anime. Incluyo personajes del anime (Meiling y Wei) combinada con el último capítulo del manga. Espero disfruten la historia.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Sakura Card Captor ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia es parte de mi imaginación.

* * *

El viento movía sus cabellos, haciendo que éstos acariciaran dulcemente su cara mientras disfrutábamos tomados de las manos de aquel momento tan mágico. Aun así vi su mirada, esa que me había dirigido cuando me preocupé por ella después de su desmayo ese día. La había visto ya en otras ocasiones y me había llevado a pensar que me habían descubierto.

Al final de cuentas yo era transparente y malísimo para mentir, cualidad que compartía con ella. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando después de ayudarla a incorporarse, me había dirigido esas palabras.

Y ahora había vuelto a aparecer cuando deseó tener un espejo para ver su reflejo y conocerse a ella misma mejor. En el fondo todo lo que siempre quiso es no dar molestias a aquellos que se preocupan por ella. Parecía confundida y triste, con un sentimiento de congoja.

Sin duda su magia se había desarrollado de manera rápida, volviéndola poderosa a tan corta edad. Ella no tenía ni idea del alcance actual de sus poderes, no había podido canalizarlos debido a su incremento tan acelerado. No se había dado cuenta aún de lo rápido que todo se podía salir de control.

 _Pero él lo sabía, y ahora yo también._

Recuerdo claramente el momento en el que todo empezó. En ese entonces yo no tenía ni idea del cómo o porque estaba _él_ en Hong Kong, tomando el té en el sillón junto a mi madre el mismo día que yo recién llegaba de Japón.

El viaje en avión aquel día se me había hecho fastidioso, miles de pensamientos me atormentaron todo el camino. A pesar de haber logrado verla en el aeropuerto antes de partir, no podía evitar sentirme con una profunda tristeza y sensación de enojo. No entendía del todo porque mi madre no pudo esperar a que dejara todo en orden y me despidiera propiamente de mis compañeros de clase, mis profesores y más importante, de _ella_. Simplemente requirió mi presencia de manera urgente en Hong Kong, y yo no solía ser alguien que desobedeciera su voluntad, _hasta ese momento._

El chofer de la familia había pasado al aeropuerto por nosotros acompañado de Meiling, lo cual fue extraño ya que ella no solía moverse sola de esa manera. Deduje que había insistido bastante para lograr obtener el permiso por parte de sus padres y mi madre. Me recibió con una mirada de - _lo que interpreté como_ \- lástima.

—Bienvenido joven Li, Señor Wei. Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje —saludó el chofer educadamente a ambos con una reverencia—. Permítanme ayudarles a llevar su equipaje—continuó. Le respondí con una reverencia y después de que él y Wei se adelantaran a arreglar el asunto de nuestras pertenencias, fue cuando dirigí de nuevo mi mirada a mi prima.

—Te extrañe Syaoran, me da gusto verte de nuevo —me abrazó efusivamente de sorpresa, lo cual me causó un ligero sonrojo—, aunque me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran… _distintas_ —agregó con un tono más bajo y con un deje de tristeza.

Mi corazón se aceleró ligeramente ante sus palabras. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Quise cuestionarle si se refería al hecho de que no había obtenido respuesta de Sakura acerca de mis sentimientos por ella, pero el tema del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso tenía poco y a pesar de que sabía que Meiling se mostraba siempre como una niña fuerte y decidida, por dentro era alguien extremadamente sensible.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando deshizo el abrazo, evitando mi mirada. Se giró rápidamente hacía donde Wei y nuestro chofer se habían dirigido.

—Vamos —la escuché decir— se nos hará tarde.

Algo en sus palabras me hizo ir tras ella rápidamente, alcanzándola y agarrando su muñeca. Se detuvo, sin embargo no volteó a verme, dejándome aún más confundido.

—Meiling, ¿sucede al…

—Joven Syaoran —interrumpió Wei y giré a verle— Lamento la intromisión, pero el resto de nuestro equipaje está ya en el coche y debemos apresurarnos —comentó mientras tomaba un par de maletas del suelo—. Su madre está esperando nuestra llegada —agregó por último antes de girarse y empezar a caminar con paso apresurado.

Asentí y recordé lo que sucedía antes de la interrupción de Wei. Meiling había logrado zafarse de mi agarre en un descuido y había comenzado su marcha hacía la salida del aeropuerto junto a Wei y nuestro chofer.

Cerré mis ojos en señal de derrota mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con calma. Tomé la maleta que había dejado olvidada tras el abrazo de mi prima y me dispuse a seguirlos.

Todo el camino dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana del coche, y de reojo pude ver que Meiling también lo hizo en el asiento contrario. De fondo sólo se escuchaba la estación de radio que había sintonizado Wei, supongo para hacer menos incomoda la situación.

Era un día soleado y caluroso. Recorrímos las calles de Hong Kong a velocidad lenta debido al tráfico, dándome tiempo de admirar la ocupada ciudad a mi alrededor. Nunca me había gustado el ruido de Hong Kong y recordé las acogedoras y tranquilas calles de Tomoeda. _La extrañaría más que nunca_. Volví a pensar en Japón, en _ella_ , en el abrazo de Meiling, y por último en las palabras de Wei.

No había procesado bien esto último ya que estaba más concentrado en las palabras y el abrazo de mi prima, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

 _¿Por_ _qué mi madre estaba esperándome en casa?_

Eran apenas cerca de las tres de la tarde. Normalmente mi madre no llegaba a casa hasta después de las siete, hora en que todos cenábamos juntos y ella no era alguien que abandonara sus obligaciones tan fácilmente.

 _¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo?_

No pude evitar sentir algo de pánico. Empecé a repasar cada una de las cosas que había dicho por teléfono mi madre, pero ninguna lograba decirme algo que ayudara a calmar mis nervios. Después de todo ella era alguien que se caracterizaba por saber guardar la calma y decir solo lo necesario. En ese momento deseé poder ser como ella... tranquila, centrada, decidida. Alguien que no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

 _Lo deseé tanto que al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que después de ese día ella misma me enseñaría como hacerlo. Por ella. Y aunque tuve a la mejor maestra, de todos modos fallé._

 _Ella se dio cuenta._

El viaje de regreso a casa había sido silencioso, _algo raro tratándose de Meiling_ , pero a pesar de su manera de ser, ruidosa y atolondrada, ella siempre sabía cuándo guardar silencio. Me recordaba un poco a Daidouji y su increíble intuición.

Entre pensamientos perdí toda noción del tiempo y hasta que vi la mansión Li a la distancia reaccioné. Volteé a ver a mi prima quien estaba concentrada en su celular, al parecer mandando un mensaje de texto.

Esperé a que el coche detuviera su marcha y me dispuse a abrir la puerta rápidamente. Estaba experimentando un nivel de ansiedad que crecía a pasos agigantados. Había una sensación familiar a mi alrededor -… _una ¿presencia?-_ pero no podía concentrarme ni pensar con claridad.

—Tranquilo, Joven Syaoran —escuché a Wei decir, y volteé a verlo confundido. El sólo me mostró su característica sonrisa— Su madre está en su oficina, yo me ocuparé de sus cosas— lo escuché decir al mismo tiempo que con una reverencia se despedía y se dirigía a la mansión.

Me dispuse a entrar cuando recordé a Meiling. Volteé y la vi parada en las escaleras, sin intenciones de avanzar.

—Vamos Meiling, entremos —le dije mientras que con mi brazo la invitaba a pasar. Avancé un par de pasos y no escuché los suyos, por lo que me volví a detener para ver que sucedía.

— ¿Meiling? —la cuestioné. Ella solo estaba ahí, sin moverse, con una mirada indescifrable. Mi paciencia empezó a llegar a un límite y de pronto una combinación de cansancio y enojo me invadió—. ¿Piensas entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día? —le pregunté con un tono menos amable de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Me arrepentí al instante, sintiendo algo de culpa, pero al verla rodar los ojos y acercarse a mí, supe que _todo_ seguía bien entre nosotros. Es decir, no había podido platicar muy bien con ella desde que se había regresado a China y aún me sentía algo apenado por haber roto nuestro compromiso.

—Nunca cambiarás primito —dijo con una sonrisa pícara— La verdad es que debo irme, aunque no lo creas, tengo cosas que hacer —continuó.

A pesar de sus intentos, pude apreciar la sonrisa falsa que portaba. Vi de reojo como el chofer esperaba por ella afuera del coche, por lo que supuse que algo de lo que decía era cierto y no insistí más.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto entonces —le dije y antes de voltear a la mansión, tomé su hombro— Y Meiling… —continué, viéndola a los ojos mientras la sentía tensarse—…gracias por todo —solté con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, para después relajarse y dedicarme un guiño.

Entré a la mansión tras escuchar el coche arrancar su marcha. Respiré hondo... pude identificar aquel olor característico y me invadió una sensación de nostalgia. _De regreso en_ _casa._

Volví a recordar a Sakura mientras veía el techo de mi casa, apreciando la luz natural que entraba por los grandes ventanales.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora?_

De pronto vi al personal de servicio llevando maletas, bolsos y cajas y volví a la realidad. Mi madre estaba esperando por mí, y si bien era una persona serena, sabía que no era buena idea jugar con su paciencia.

Empecé a caminar rápidamente por la mansión, volviendo a sentir aquella ansiedad olvidada. El recorrido solitario hizo que cayera en cuenta de que algo no encajaba… _no había rastro de mis hermanas_. Me sentí confundido. _¿Dónde estarán?_ Mis hermanas siempre se encargaban de hostigarme un par de horas cada vez que nos volvíamos a ver después de que alguno viajara.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta que extrañé su – _aunque molesta_ _y bochornosa_ \- cálida bienvenida llena de abrazos y besos no deseados.

Volví a concentrarme en mi madre y pude sentir su presencia cerca. Pero algo más alertó mis sentidos, agudizándolos y generando la aceleración de mi pulso.

 _¡Una presencia!_ _Esa presencia_ _es de_ … _es de…_

Era tan familiar… la había sentido en el coche, ahora que lo pensaba, pero no había caído en cuenta de lo distraído que había sido. Mis pasos pronto se aceleraron a tal grado de correr hacía la oficina de mi madre y justo cuando tomé la chapa de la puerta para abrirla sentí mi corazón detenerse, identificando la presencia y sorprendiéndome de tal manera que abrí la puerta con un gran empujón logrando casi caer en el acto.

Sentí mi respiración detenerse mientras veía cara a cara al dueño de esa presencia.

—…¡¿Hi-Hiiragizawa?!

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno tenía pensado que fuera un One-Shot, pero me emocioné de más y serán uno o dos capítulos más. Agradecería bastante su opinión ya que estoy muy nerviosa por ser mi primer Fic. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y nos vemos pronto. ¡Les envío un cálido abrazo!


End file.
